memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek - Infinity/Chapter 20
---- As I exited the turbolift, I smiled and waved at Christopher. We had just spent a wonderful time exploring the ancient cities of earth together, followed by an intricate and delicious meal atop the old-earth European Eiffel Tower. I rounded the corner and headed in the direction of my quarters. It had been 48 hours since our battle with the Romulans, but it felt like it’d been longer. Since our confrontation, we had managed to repair most of the damage to the Infinity thanks to an asteroid with a massive amount of metal deposits. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the voice of Cmdr. Chekov came over the speaker comm. “All personnel report to the officers’ mess.” I headed for the turbolift and stepped inside. “Deck two.” As the turbolift rose, my thoughts turned to what had occurred since we had entered the Beta Quadrant. It had been just under a month since we had been violently and unexpectedly torn from our home; a month since we had been murdered as far as our loved ones knew. It had all been because of the sick and twisted greed and lust for dominancy and power of Dawn and the Romulan Shadow Empire. Their desire had resulted in the deaths of Lieutenant Tabora and Cadet Buccanan, and indirectly cost Ensign Syln and Dioxa their lives as well. This desire had broken the hearts of entire families, Wesley and Dorian Crusher were heartbroken at the loss of their daughter. Denarchia’s parents, although she hadn’t spoken of them much, I imagined were hurt too by the loss of their child. Then I thought of my family; my own mother probably thought I was dead. So many people had been hurt, and with disgust I realized that the Romulan Shadow Empire might truly believe that the fulfillment of their desire could actually bring peace to the galaxy and its people. The turbolift doors opened once more, and I stepped out. I headed in the direction of the officers’ mess, and met up with Nicky as I turned the corner. She smiled at me, and we both entered the mess hall at the same time. As we sat down, I was reminded of the kindness I had been shown since I had come aboard. I looked across the table at Nicole; she had so readily become my friend, not judging me based off the color of my skin or my culture. Even though we had only known each other for a mere month, she had treated me with such great respect and kindness. I turned my eyes to Denarchia as she sat beside Gro’kog on the other side of the room, her arm now out of the cast and fully healed. While she hadn’t been quite so warm and kind as Nicky had been, I knew with certainty that in times of crisis, she would be a strong and good friend to have by my side. My gaze came to rest on Christopher; he sat proudly with the rest of the senior staff at the officers’ table. From the moment I first saw him, his sharp brown eyes looking ahead with such great determination, yet filled with wisdom that surpassed his years; from that moment, I knew I that was in love with him. While things had been rough between us initially, we had managed to smooth things out. I had no doubt now that he loved me in return, and that if the need arose he would protect me, and perhaps even give his life to save mine. I had met some close friends that I would be spending the next twelve years of my life with, and somewhere in my heart, I knew that would be okay. I had also met many strong mentors, like Commander Chekov and Chief Todd. As my eyes turned to look at the chief, who sat beside Christopher, I was reminded once again of what she had spoken to me about ever since we had been stranded. Although it went against what I had always believed in, I found myself thinking more and more about the possibility of a being who was watching over me. We had faced so much, and managed to win even when Dawn had betrayed us. If there was a ‘God’ up there, then he had heard me when I had asked him for his help. He had protected me and the rest of the crew, when there seemed to be no chance of success. I had a feeling that we hadn’t seen the last of Dawn and the Romulans, but if this being had protected me now, I had little doubt he would protect me when our enemies returned. Chekov moved to the front of the room with two officers and a cadet following close behind. As they lined up, Chekov spoke. “We have all been hurt by the treachery of Commander Forrester, and I don’t think it’s a stretch to say that I have been the most greatly affected. But, I refuse to allow this to take me down. We will recover, and we will rebuild. The first thing we must see to rebuilding is our chain of command. I think you will all agree with my choice for our new executive officer, Lieutenant P’Trell.” Everyone clapped as the tall blue Andorian took the stand. His antennae twitched as he opened his mouth. “I have defended this crew as its second officer and security chief for two years, so responsibility is not a new duty for me. I will continue to serve and protect this starship and its crew to the best of my ability as its first officer, or in any position I may hold, even at the cost of my own life.” Chekov turned to P’Trell. “Ghee P’Trell, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and give you the position of executive first officer, as well as all the power and authority it hold. Congratulations.” Chekov placed a fourth triangle in the outline beside the three others and everyone clapped. As P’Trell stepped down, Chekov continued, “Next, the role of science officer must be filled. I have chosen Lt. J.G. Iria to replace Forrester in this capacity.” The Vulcan woman wearing a green science uniform took the stand. Her face remained emotionless for a moment, but after a moment a small confident smile formed on her lips. “Although I may appear similar to my predecessor with the sharpness of my ears and the complexity of my speech, I can assure you that I will not carry in her footsteps of betrayal and cruelty.” There was more clapping as Chekov placed a third triangle upon Iria’s uniform, giving her the official rank of a full lieutenant. “We must also see to an assistant science officer. Due to the tragic loss of Ensign Syln, I am once again forced to allow a student to graduate early. Cadet Wisdom will continue to study under Lieutenant Iria, although she will serve in an official capacity as her assistant.” More clapping. “Lastly, while the position is not a required one aboard a ship of this size, I have decided that it would be best if I promoted an officer to the position of third officer. With the unfortunate and unexpected passing of our previous third officer, Lieutenant Tabora, I have decided to pass on this role to Lieutenant L’Nel, while still retaining his position as chief engineer.” Everyone clapped as the Vulcan stood up and dipped his head. After the room grew quiet again, he sat back down. As the three newly promoted officers sat down among their comrades, Chekov took the stand once more. “I have been meaning to say something, ever since our victory against the Bioleeches. I will say it now; I am proud of this crew. In my fifteen years with Starfleet, from my early days in the academy, up until this day, I have never been so proud, and I doubt I will ever feel as proud again as I am of you now.” His smile grew. “You have persevered through the toughest of times; you have been brave in the face of impossible odds. You faced the Bioleeches, you faced the Romulans. Even when Commander Forrester betrayed us all, you refused to betray Starfleet, even though you knew it could very well cost you your lives. With this perseverance, we will get back home. We will defeat any enemy that dares to stand in our way. We will succeed. Of this, I am certain. And when we arrive back home in the Alpha Quadrant, this will no longer be a crew of unprepared and uncertain cadets. It will be a crew of officers. Men and women who have worked hard to achieve their goal, who will go on to change the future, and leave a legacy of greatness in Starfleet and the Federation, and throughout the entire galaxy.” Chief Todd cheered. “Men and women who will be explorers, and hunters of knowledge.” The rest of the senior staff joined in with the chief. “Men and women who will be seekers of new life, and new civilizations.” Now all of the officers had joined in with the cheer. “Men and women who will be defenders, and peacemakers.” Several of the cadets joined in. “Men and women who will be brave, and wise.” I stood up and joined in with everyone else. Our cheers could be heard all throughout the ship; a resounding noise that echoed from stem to stern. As Chekov finished, his words rang out, clear and true. “Men and women, who will be bold…”